Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon
2010-14; his death) |parents=Arthur Dixon |appearances=379 (full list) |portrayed=Jane Hazlegrove |first=Waste of Space}}Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon is a paramedic in the Holby Ambulance Service. She joined the service in 2006, and has since taken up the role of operational duty manager. During her time with the Ambulance Service, she has seen the arrival and departure of many paramedics including Polly Emmerson, Big Mac and her former husband Jeff Collier. Before joining the paramedics, she tried her hand at being a classroom assistant, a kitchen hand on a cruise ship, and manager of a pub. Time with the Ambulance Service (2006-) Dixie is larger than life. She doesn't care a jot what people think about her and this openness wins her a lot of friends. She's straight talking to the point of bluntness and enjoys a practical joke. She’s also hot-headed and opinionated, and she will always fight for what’s right. In 2015, she applied to adopt a child but was denied by the agency. She told everyone at the ED that they were still thinking, not wanting to tell the truth. In October 2015, Dixie met HART paramedic Jess Cranham. At the end of the day, they arranged to meet up for a drink. She later discovered that Jess wasn't interested in meeting up again, however in November, Dixie and Iain were called out to the scene of an accident where Jess had fallen down a hole whilst in a woodland with her partner Nikki and daughter Olivia. Upon taking her back to the ED, it was noted that she'd been suffering from blackouts, and was taking anti-depressants. With no other choices, Dixie reported her as she was putting lives in danger. When Nikki brings Olivia in a couple of weeks later, Dixie suspects that she may be in danger, and arranges to meet up with Jess for a chat. Dixie leaves midway through as Jess explains that she wouldn't let anything happen to Olivia. That evening at the pub, Dixie receives a phone call informing her that Jess has filed a complaint against her for harassment. Personal life Dixie was married to Jeff Collier for four years, before his sudden death in 2014. Dixie is a lesbian, and only married Jeff to please her father. The year after Jeff's death, Dixie tried to adopt but was unsuccessful, only to be turned down by Jess Cranham. Trivia *Was married to Jeff Collier, despite being gay. *Has a Labrador named Little Abs that Jeff gave to her. *She accidently ran over a girl whilst driving the ambulance. *She tried to hide her homosexuality from her father, but he found out on his deathbed. *She wanted to adopt a child but Jeff was against the idea and refused *She took the death of Jeff hard *Rita and Dixie once kissed Behind the scenes Jane Hazlegrove has portrayed Dixie in Casualty since her arrival in 2006. She is the second longest serving cast member after Derek Thompson who plays Charlie Fairhead. Appearances : Main article: Appearances of Kathleen Dixon. Category:Characters Category:Present characters Category:Female characters Category:Paramedics Category:Operational Duty Managers